Yakuza x Tekken : The Dragon Within
by Ralf Solo
Summary: Five years after faking his death and leaving Japan, Kiryu is finally living a peaceful life with a family of his own. But a report that someone is hunting down and killing the remaining members of the Kazama Family makes Kiryu return to Japan to protect the last known remaining Kazama Family member, a girl from Osaka and to discover who is behind the killings.
1. Chapter 1: The Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for taking an interest in reading the first ever Yakuza x Tekken Crossover story in FFN. I hope you will enjoy it. There will be things throughout the chapters that may not make a lot of sense, but I promise that all the mysteries will be answered as we progress through the fic. This chapter is inspired by Tekken Tag 2 Angel Ending and Yakuza Kiwami ending, but the actual story will take place after the events of Yakuza 6. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Chapter 2 coming soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Catalyst**

* * *

**Summer 2005**

**Kamurocho District, Japan**

* * *

Lightning pierced through the heavy, dark storm clouds that draped over the city of Kamurocho, racing down to earth, momentarily illuminating the two winged figures that soared through the midnight sky like leaves dancing in the breeze. An ear-shattering explosion rocked the heavens again, only this time it wasn't thunder. The two winged creatures crashed against each other several times, sparks flying off after each encounter.

Angel's feathered wings closed around her body protectively as she smashed into the bulky, voluminous body of her leathered counterpart. Kazuya in his Devil Form grunted, caught off guard as the blow sent him flying back. Angel wiped the blood trickling from her scalp with the back of her hand as Kazuya stabilized himself in midair. They had been fighting for hours now and Angel was beginning to feel the wear of her form on her body.

"I won't let you destroy him, Kawa," She said breathlessly.

Kazuya grinned cruelly.. "Oh, Hane. Poor, naive Hane. Is that what you think I want?"

Kazuya lunged at Angel with his tail, catching her by surprise. The razor sharp end pierced Angel's abdomen several times before Kazuya drove his fist into her chest. The force of the blow sent the two crashing onto the tallest building around them.

Angel landed hard against the rooftop Gasping for air, she slammed an elbow against the patchy roof, forcing herself up onto her knees.

Kazuya hovered above, his large violet red wings sending gusts of wind that created a whirlwind of loose rubble.

"Just let him go," Angel said through rasped breathing. The fight had taken its toll on her body. Her clothes were torn and bloody and her wings were beginning to dim as she felt her Angel Form begin to dissipate. Kazuya hovered above her, the eerie sound of the rain and his flapping leather wings added to the howling wind they produced.

"Kawa!" Angel cried, her grief boiling into anger.

Kazuya's tail snaked around Angel's body and tightened around her throat.

"Never," Kazuya said.

Angel's vision began to dim. For many years she had fought the raging power within Kazuya. For years she had watched in sorrowed horror as the boy she knew grew up to become a hideous monster like the one within his genes. She had fought so hard to redeem Kazuya.

"Kazuya," she gasped weakly, her vision darkening. "I know you can hear me. You've lost so much. I know you think this power is everything you've ever wanted, but Kawa only wants one thing. And he will consume you."

Kazuya smiled cruelly.

"I will consume everything, Hane. And this time, you won't be around to stop me." Kazuya said.

Tears fell from Angel's eyes.

"I will… always be around to stop you," she said.

Angel's eyes began to glow white hot. Kazuya's smirk dropped, realizing what was about to happen.

He flung Angel's body upwards, but Angel grabbed Kazuya's tail and the flew up onto the night sky together. Kazuya twisted in midair and tilted his head back. A dark red beam shot out from his forehead in a desperate attempt to stop Angel's attack. Angel's wings enveloped her, shielding her from the attack.

Angel let out a mighty war cry. Her eyes opened and a beam of pure white light shot out, sending both beams straight into Kazuya's central eye. Kazuya screamed as the light penetrated through his thick armor, his wings and tail disintigrated into dust and his naked body was hurled back onto the rooftop of the tower.

A white feather landed on his back.

Angel stared at Kazuya's body now reverted back to his human form. She landed back on the rooftop, across from him. Weakly, she pushed herself up against a wall. Her body began to dissipate into light and she knew she was going to die. She had spent the last of her energy in that last attack, but at least now Kazuya had a chance to overcome, to break free.

"You can win, Kazuya, you can control your fate," she said weakly as she died. "You're not a monster."

The feathered wings disappeared as her Angel Form regressed. Now in her human form, the young woman breathed out her last breath and with eyes still on the motionless body of Kazuya, she died.

The building was suddenly rocked by a huge explosion from the floor below. The Millennium Tower swerved but remained erect as the people below stared up in horror at the flames and pillars of smoke snaking out from the tower's top floor.

Then suddenly, horror turned to elation as millions of Yen rained down on the masses below.

Up in the tower, Kiryu Kazuma could only stare at the place where his longtime best friend turned bitter rival, Nishki had stood just moments before. His ears were still ringing from the explosion but he could hear little Haruka sobbing over the body of her mother. How? How was it possible to lose everyone he cared about in one night?

Shinto Kazama, the only father he had ever known, Akira Nishkiyama, Nishki, his sworn brother, their close friend Reina, and now Haruka's mother and the woman he loved, all taken from him in one night.

All Kiryu could do was stand numbly over Yumi's body.

The clicking of uniformed footsteps flooded the room. Haruka gasped, jumping away from Yumi's body and hiding behind Kiryu. A dozen police officers formed a ring around Kiryu, aiming their guns at his chest.

"Freeze!" The leader of the group barked. "Hands in the air. Kiryu Kazuma, right?"

Kiryu didn't even acknowledge them. Haruka's small fingers dug into his blood stained slacks but Kiryu's eyes were glued on Yumi's body.

"Hey, stop!" boomed the voice of Junichi Sudo, the Chief Superintendent of the Metropolitan Police. A wounded Detective Makoto Date clung onto his side with his arm wrapped behind Sudo's neck for support. The officers shot Sudo an incredulous look.

"But..."

"I'll explain later," Sudo said, authoritatively. "So put your guns down."

The officers looked at one another, then reluctantly complied. Date left Sudo's supportive arm and painfully made his way towards Kiryu who was still staring sadly at Yumi's body.

"Kiryu," Date said. No response. "Kiryu you did nothing wrong. But if you get arrested for this, you'll never make it out again. So come with me."

Kiryu finally peeled his eyes away from Yumi and Haruka. He slowly turned towards Date, his eyes lowered in resignation and defeat.

"It's fine, Date," he said. "Yumi, Nishki, Kazama… they're all gone now. So I can accept being arrested."

"Knock it off!" Date's eyes flared up in anger as his arm shot up to shake Kiryu out of this state of mind. "Don't you have something left to fight for!? Don't you have someone precious left to protect?" He removed his hand off Kiryu's chest with a shove. "Don't run away."

Kiryu's eyes furrowed in sadness and confusion.

"What I have… left?" His eyes trailed down to Haruka, who was staring up at him with sad, scared eyes. For the past few days he had been protecting her and the two had begun to bond together. Haruka was brave and fierce at times but she was just a child. Now that her mother was gone, who would look after her? What would become of her if she grew up in the streets alone?

Date echoed Kiryu's thoughts.

"That's right. If you go to jail, she's going to be all by herself again. Is that what you want?

Kiryu sighed. Haruka was the daughter of the woman he loved. She was practically his daughter and he had grown attached to her. Yumi, Kiryu and Nishki had both grown up in poverty and hardship as orphans and that hard upbringing had led them all to lead notorious lives. But it would be different for Haruka. She will enjoy what childhood innocence she had left. She would be able to go to school and chase her dreams, marry a good man, raise a good family and live a long, happy and fulfilling life. Kiryu would see to it.

He took Haruka's hand and walked away with Date.

As police flooded the area of the explosion, the rubble that had collapsed on top of Nishki and the billions of Yen moved ever so slightly. A single piece of rubble kicked its way down from atop the wreckage, landing on the floor before rolling to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Message

**Chapter ****2\. ****A** **Mysterious**** Message**

* * *

**Autumn 2018**

**Shores of California, USA**

* * *

Kiryu stared at the blank screen of his phone, unlocking it quickly to check for any missed calls.

Nothing.

8:35 A.M. and still nothing. Kiryu let out a sigh. Maybe Shun had slept in again.

It had been about three years since Kiryu had revealed himself to Akiyama, telling him that he had survived and secretly moved to America. Ever since then, Akiyama would call every first Friday of each month with an update on matters in Japan, whether it be news of the Yakuza world, or just updates on Haruka and Haruto and the rest of the children at Sunshine.

But now he was thirty-five minutes later than usual, and something about it bugged Kiryu. He thumbed the call button, but after seconds of ringing, the call went to his voicemail again.

Kiryu sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. Why was he getting such a foreboding feeling about this? A high pitched laughter in the distance caught his attention. He smiled, walked down the steps of his house and stepped out onto the sandy beach.

The sand here was soft and his rough toes sank immediately. Kiryu closed his eyes, allowing the heat of the sand course up his feet, feeling instantly energized. He breathed in the cool summer breeze that kissed his sunbathed skin and made his open shirt sway, exposing his scarred body.

Again, Kiryu breathed in, enjoying the serenity of the beach. The waves slapped gently against the beach sand, adding to the serene sensation.

Every morning for the past five years, Kiryu would go outside and repeat this ritual. It was his way of finally feeling free from the burdens he'd had to carry over the years. Now he was free.

"It doesn't get better than this, does it?"

Kiryu turned, smiling. The slender woman approached him with a cup of tea in each hand. Kaoru's silky nightgown swayed gently with the breeze as she extended a hand out to give Kiryu one of the coffee mugs.

"A beautiful beachfront house, a lovely girl by my side, and the best sencha tea this side of town?" Kiryu took a sip of tea and placed his free arm around Kaoru's waist. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Kaoru smiled and leaned her head against Kiryu's shoulder as the two watched the tiny figure playing in the waves not too far ahead.

"And he certainly loves it here," She said.

Kiryu nodded. "Hey, Nishki," he called out. "Not too far, okay?"

The small boy nodded and waved from the distance as he kicked the beach ball in his hands and the yellow pup with him happily chased after it.

Kiryu watched as his son giggled and played, feeling a sense of accomplishment flood through him. Watching his son's innocence had been a dream come true for Kiryu. Ever since he had chosen to leave Japan, it seemed as though fate had led him to bump into Kaoru in the States.

In no time, the old flame from 2007 had been reignited and the two had finally decided to get married. Not long after, Nishki was born and Kiryu had sworn that he wouldn't squander this second chance. He would be there to protect Nishki always. He would raise him the best he could and give him a good life.

"I remember when little Haruka was his age," Kaoru said nostalgically. "Such a sweet, brave little girl. Have you heard anything at all about her?"

"She's doing well," Kiryu said, finishing his tea. "Akiyama stops by every once in a while to check up on the orphanage and the last time we spoke, he told me that little Haruto is off on his first day of school. Haruka wept the entire day. I guess it was harder on her than on Haruto."

The two chuckled.

"It's so good that they're all out of the city," Kaoru said, her tone lowering a bit. "From what I hear on the news the situation in the bigger cities is getting out of hand. To think that crime is running so rampant in Osaka makes my blood boil."

She shook her head, drawing small circles in the wet sand with her toes.

"What is it?" Kiryu nudged, sensing that something was bothering Kaoru.

"It's just that sometimes, with everything that's happening, it feels like the whole world is coming apart."

Kiryu stared at the distance thoughtfully. Kaoru was right, the economic and social situations were worsening, not just in Japan, but around the world itself. That's why Kiryu had not hesitated to move out of the huge inner city, opting instead for a quiet beachfront property.

"It'll get better," Kiryu said, mostly to himself. "We'll get through it together, as a family."

Kaoru smiled up at him.

"Well, enough gloom and doom for one morning," Kaoru said, taking the two mugs with her as she began to walk towards the house. "We have a big day ahead of us."

She stood up on her toes and kissed Kiryu.

"Happy Anniversary," she winked at him. As she went back inside the house, Kiryu stared one last time at his son joyfully playing in the waves ahead.

Yeah, no matter what life threw at them, he would always protect Nishki's future. Always.

The cell phone suddenly rang in his pocket.

"Shun?" Kiryu answered, quickly.

"Kiryu Kazuma," a low, silky voice responded. "Fourth Chairman of the Tojo Clan, the so-called 'Dragon of Dojima.'"

"Who is this?" Kiryu said, trying to hide the increasing tension in his voice. "How did you get this number?"

"Me? Well, I suppose you can say I'm an admirer of yours. In fact, I'm admiring you now in that cheap Hawaiian get-up. And I must say, little Nishki is growing really fast."

Kiryu gritted his teeth, glancing around the beach but there was nobody in sight other than Nishki.

"What do you want with me?"

"Today is your anniversary," the voice continued. "Your lovely wife booked a huge surprise party for you two at one of my clubs tonight – sorry to spoil the surprise. At 9:15, you're going to disappear from the party. My man will be waiting to pick you up so we can have a more discreet conversation."

"Listen-"

"Either you disappear, or your family will," the voice steeled, suddenly. "9:15. Trust me, you don't want to be late. And you definitely don't want to tell Kaoru or the police about this."

The call cut off. Kiryu gritted his teeth, looking back up at his son in the distance. His head burned with questions. Only Akiyama had this phone number. It couldn't have been a prank, either. The caller clearly knew who he was and even what he was wearing.

Kiryu had no choice but to do as the man had said.

"Is something wrong, dad?" Nishki asked, pulling Kiryu out of his thoughts.

Kiryu smiled at the boy and shook his head.

"No, son. Everything will be okay."

* * *

The music boomed loudly as the party guests ate, drank and danced.

At exactly 9:15, Kiryu peeled away from the party and headed towards the door. A large man in a black suit approached him.

"Kazuma Kiryu," the man said discreetly.

Kiryu did not respond, he just glared at him. That didn't seem to intimidate the man, who continued.

"There's been a slight change in plan. We're heading to the rooftop."

The man lead Kiryu to a private elevator. When the doors opened, two more men in similar suits waited inside. The four men crammed into the small elevator and as it closed, the booming music muffled and faded away until it became so quiet all Kiryu could hear was his breathing and the quiet mechanical whir of the elevator.

The elevator finally eased to a stop and the doors whirred open. Kiryu stepped out into the chilly air as the elevator closed behind him. The rooftop was absolutely empty. The moon above has shrouded by clouds, elongating the shadows on the rooftop. Kiryu's fists tightened instinctively as he took a step forward. Immediately he heard loud footsteps slapping against the ground behind him.

Kiryu swung around in time for a white, expensive shoe to strike him in the abdomen. Kiryu was knocked back, but he used the momentum to swing himself back up from the surprise attack. His attacker was a shadow, moving swiftly from side to side as it approached.

Kiryu watched the shadow's movements and switched his fighting stance. Now Kiryu's attacks would be much faster, even if his punches wouldn't be as heavy.

The shadow swung its leg around with a yell. Kiryu ducked below it and caught the shadow's side with a quick, three punch combo. The Shadow staggered back in surprise. Again, it lunged at Kiryu and this time, Kiryu was able to dodge the kick and counter with one of his own. The kick caught the attacker squarely in the jaw, sending him flying back.

It was Kiryu who now stood over his opponent. The shadow chuckled and backflipped back onto his feet, falling into a low stance.

"Come on," it taunted, waving his finger at Kiryu.

Kiryu rushed at his opponent, but it twisted in an incredibly fast angle. The blow stuck Kiryu hard and sent him reeling back. Kiryu regained his footing and shot forward, but no matter how fast he attacked, the shadow kept him back with one fast blow to the stomach.

Each blow made Kiryu's anger rise until it bubbled into rage.

"I've had enough!" Kiryu roared.

Leaping forward, he grabbed the shadow by the leg and violently swung him over his shoulder onto the ground. The shadow squirmed under Kiryu's grip. Kiryu lunged him back up, over his head and jumped high onto the air, swinging the shadow back down onto the ground, where his opponent landed on his head and crumpled to the ground.

Kiryu walked away breathlessly supporting himself against a vent. His clothes had been shredded and stained with blood. Before he could reach the elevator, a noise behind him made him stop.

The shadow let out a delighted giggle.

Kiryu turned, amazed to see his enemy standing back on his feet.

Kiryu raised his fists, ready to go another round with this guy, but the shadow's delighted giggle becamse louder and louder until it was full on laughter.

The man happily clapped.

"Excellent fight! You really do live up to your name, Dragon of Dojima!"

Kiryu stared, confused. Around them, flood lights lit up, illuminating the entire rooftop.

Before Kiryu was a man wearing an expensive black tuxedo suit that was now stained and ripped. The man walked up to Kiryu, his wild silver locks flowing in rhythm.

Kiryu immediately recognized the voice as the one that had made the call earlier in the day.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Kiryu said, lowering his fists.

The silver haired man straightened the rose in his suit pocket with his black gloved hands.

"My name is Lee Chaolan, Founder and President of Violet Systems, next-in-line heir of the Mishima Zaibatsu Conglomerate, owner of many, many banks. And right now, I'm your best friend."

Kiryu shrugged. "Friends don't stalk each other's families or violently attack them on rooftops."

"Yes, I apologize, I never intended to harm your family. I had to be sure you'd be right for the job." Lee said, rubbing his chin.

"I'm sorry, but you wasted your time. I'm not interested." Kiryu turned and pressed the elevator button. Lee sighed and turned away with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Somebody is hunting down the Kazama Family," Lee said.

"A shame," Kiryu said after a moment. "But I left that life a long time ago. And I'm no Yakuza anymore."

"I'm not talking about that withered little Yakuza outfit from the 80's that you and Nishkiyama-kun used to run around in, Kiryu."

Kiryu paused again, then turned around.

"What are you saying, then? That somebody is killing Kazama-san's relatives?"

Lee nodded, his smile fading.

"That's right, Kiryu. And they've almost succeeded in killing off the entire bloodline."

Kiryu shook his head, memories of the Yakuza hitman that raised him rushing through his head.

"Who?"

Lee raised a hand to his cheek, supporting his arm with the other hand in thought.

"Have you ever heard of a man called Kazuya Mishima?"

Kiryu shook his head.

"He is the current president of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He is a man of great influence and power. But before that, he was a man in love. The Zaibatsu was run by Kazuya's grandfather at the time, Jinpachi Mishima. Jinpachi had formed an alliance with Makoto Tojo, the founder of the Tojo Clan, but the relationship soured when the Zaibatsu changed hands.

Eventually the Second Chairman of the Tojo Clan, Takashi Nihara, cut ties with the new president of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi Mishima, and the two went to war which carried into the next generation. That's when Heihachi's son, Kazuya, met her.

The woman that was able to break through that rough heart of his was none other than Shintaro Kazama's daughter, Jun Kazama."

"Jun-chan?" Kiryu gasped.

"You knew her?" Lee said, pausing his story.

Kiryu looked down at his feet.

"Yes," he said. "Kazama-san's only daughter. She would come into the office to see him from time to time, but I never really got to know her. And she never knew that Shintaro adopted Nishki and me."

"Intriguing," Lee said. "Well, Jun and Kazuya had a child, but Kazuya became so distracted by taking over the Zaibatsu, that he neglected his family. Jun mysteriously died, and her son was never found. And now these killings began. I fear that Kazuya is the one behind the order to destroy the Kazama bloodline."

"But why?"

Lee paused again.

"I don't have all the puzzle pieces yet," he said. "But the Kazama's need someone who can protect them. There's only one family left in Japan, and after he kills them, you don't think that Kazuya won't come after Kazama's associates, too? Think of your family."

Kiryu stared for a moment. He was right. After all, Kazama had been the only father Kiryu had ever known. Protecting his family was the least he could do.

"Alright," Kiryu said. "I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Lee said.

"But if I do this; if I leave my family behind and return to Japan, I have to know that my family will be safe."

"We'll be fine," Kaoru said behind him.

"Kaoru."

"I know how much Kazama-san meant to you, Kiryu. Go and protect his family. I'll keep Nishki safe. We'll be waiting for you when you get back."

Kiryu brought Kaoru into a tight hug. After a long moment, he kissed her and then turned to Lee.

"Let's go."

* * *

AN: Hi everyone and thank you again for sticking around for chapter 2. I know it was a lot of exposition but I found it necessary to progress the story forward. Honestly, the deep conversation cutscenes are one of my favorite parts of the Yakuza Series. Now, what could Kazuya be planning that would involve the killing of the Kazama family? Find out next chapter!

Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows!


End file.
